Two Becomes One
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: MoGlitch. Mo finds the missing part of himself dancing on the streets, without a home or even a name.


Ship: MoGlitch  
Rating: K  
Summary: Underneath an umbrella, and through a warm smile, two songs become one.

-

He remembered bringing the missing part of his heart home.

Mo left the young man alone for a while, thinking the boy had a home. People that kept him warm and safe. Perhaps his feet were moving and grooving on the streets, as a way to pass the time. Maybe he only did it to impress those passing by. Or he could've been saving up for something. Whatever the case was, surely the little guy was working the crowds just for fun. Right?

All time did was prove just how wrong Mo was.

The more Mo watched the tiny dancer, the more he brought the truth to light. There was no home. There wasn't a family. No one drew the young man back into their arms and told him 'good job'. 'Welcome home'. 'I love you'. There wasn't anyone to tell him anything. His clothes, torn and soiled, listless, told more than enough. All Mo needed to do was take a few more steps, and it all became clear. Mo hardly knew anything about the young man that was several feet away from him, but one thing was as clear as crystal. His heart had done more than go out to him; it had wrapped itself around the young man without a home, without a name or family. With every fiber burning in his body, like a torch in the middle of the night, the Brea resolved to take everything he had been missing and become one with it.

It was time for both of them to go home.

It became his life's purpose to erase the loneliness permeating the young man's eyes. Solitude was all the little one knew, aside from the steps he took. Mo watched him and realized he was dancing to the beat of his own aches, honoring the empty, lifeless, pulsating rhythm that swallowed him whole. The Dance Central legend watched as the isolated, broken figure made of music danced to keep himself afloat.

Mo eventually brought him into his apartment, wanting nothing more than to give him a new chance at life.

The conversation that led to the lonely boy going home was short. Mo put his umbrella over the quivering ball of anxiety, smiling, letting the isolated figure know that it was going to be all right. "Don't 'cha got a home t' go back to, kid?" the Brea asked, his voice as soft as the falling rain. Shivering, green eyes ablaze with fire, the tiny one shook his head as if his life depended on it. The rain-soaked, tired figure said something Mo couldn't understand, but definitely understood the emotions behind it. "Got a name?" the legend asked, still smiling, wanting to kill every last person that had done any harm to the small, shaking creature.

The figure's frown became even greater, with even more tears burning his eyes. Three words dropped out of his mouth, each one laced in fear, quiet, as if someone would kill him for raising his voice even a decibel.

"I don't know."

And that was that.

The little thing was frightened at first, reacting as if Mo had brought him into a torture chamber, afraid of even his own skin. Sure, the apartment was just as beautiful as his rescuer, but what if he did something to make Mo throw him out? And what right did he, a filthy street rat, have to even look at such a palace? It was far and beyond treasonous. Disgusting, like yesterday's trash.

Still suppressing the need to beat the kid's parents down with a bat, Mo kept smiling at him, wanting him to know it really was all right.

He was home.

"Y' ain't gotta worry 'bout nothin', Nanobyte. Yer all right. My crib's your crib now. Capeesh?"

Mo introduced his new roommate to every bit of his apartment, letting him know where everything was, how everything worked, how to change the channel. And as he took his shivering, tearful new friend on a tour, he observed him. The small figure was a moving melody, music in flight, each step made of unparalleled rhythm. There was a song bursting inside of his new roommate, something wonderful, fierce, formidable, fragile, beautiful. Explosive and tender.

_If anybody comes for the kid, they ain't having him. If they wanted him, none of this would even be happening._

Mo thought everyone had a family. A warm, wonderful family. He had one. MacCoy had one. Emilia had one. Bodie had a father that could've been Santa Claus. Didn't everyone else have a family to go home to, too?

Apparently not.

-

His new roommate, still without a name, was settled into the bedroom.

Mo gave him full reign over his spare bedroom, but that didn't work, as the tiny figure promptly ran out in tears, once again speaking in a language the Brea couldn't understand. Soon tugging on his host's pant leg, green eyes afire with tears. The fear, the pain, was as clear as the rain.

That was the first incident that revealed the little dancer's fear of being abandoned. The second came days later, when the Brea's new friend broke one of his glass mugs. The young man shook and sobbed, with the words 'I'm sorry' flowing from him like water from a faucet. The third came with a thunderstorm, the incident that led to Mo setting his friend up in his bedroom. After a day that battered every last bone in his body, the Dance Central legend laid his head down for rest-

And was awakened by frantic knocks on his door.

Smiling, he welcomed his guest with an open heart. "Wassa matter, kid? 'Fraid of th' rain?" he asked, his musical voice ablaze with light. "Nah, man, ain't nothin' gonna hurt 'cha. Not while you've got me. C'mere, Byte."

With his green eyes engorged with tears, the unnamed dancer made his way onto his friend's bed. He promptly fell asleep in Mo's arms, nestled against the other with his face stained from waterfalls.

At that very moment, Mo realized he was holding a living, breathing song.

-

"C'mon Mochi! Whaddya doin'? We're gonna be laaaaate, again!"

"Gimme a sec, G, ain't nobody goin' anywhere!"

Glitch rolled his eyes and threw his shoulders back with a loud sigh. "Yeah right, ain't nobody waitin' 'til Christmas. C'mon Mo!"

"Hold up, Glitch! Ya can't rush perfection!"

"Yer already perfect," Mo's partner groaned, hoping the one in Hi-Def's dressing room totally missed the meaning behind those words. "Now c'mon! If yer not out in three, I'm goin' without ya!"

_Thought only girls took forever to get ready,_ the younger half of Hi-Def thought, his inner voice coming out as a whimper. But he smiled all the while, blushing, desperately hoping Mo didn't catch his reason for pointing out his perfection, because-

Glitch wasn't ready to confess anything to the one that had given him a home.


End file.
